


you fill my lungs with sweetness

by pansyseed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansyseed/pseuds/pansyseed
Summary: and you fill my head with you.Draco folds the napkins for his and Harry's wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	you fill my lungs with sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firebirdphoenixxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdphoenixxx/gifts).



> this was loosely inspired by the universe of a different wip i have, basically only in that narcissa and lucius are divorced and narcissa remarried to a woman. this is not at all canon compliant but it is a favorite of mine.
> 
> i actually wrote this in june 2019, originally. it's been almost exactly a year! but my very dear friend mango told me that i should post it and THUS here it is <3

Draco hummed and caressed the silk napkin on the table before him. His fingertips glided over the smooth fabric, every thread impeccably placed. It slid easily into the right triangle he folded.

He smiled involuntarily as he took the base of the triangle and folded it towards the top three times, leaving the tip exposed. He defined the creases slightly more, and then flipped it over.

His foot tapped rhythmically while he rolled the napkin into a cylinder. He swayed lightly and tucked the end into the base, pulling the two triangles left from before apart, to form the leaves. There, done. A beautiful silver rose.

Draco slid it across the table to the others, an attractive mix of silver and gold roses and lotus blooms. The ceremony would be quite the affair; of course, his mothers would be in attendance. His aunties and uncles, as well. And with them came the cousins. He had sent an invitation to his father, but with no reply, as per usual. Draco was sure he wouldn’t come, but he set aside a place setting for him anyway.

Harry’s biological family were, naturally, spared an invite. His chosen family, however, was just as sprawling as Draco’s.

He dimly registered a noise from the adjacent room, but dismissed it as he marked his checklist. Now the beautiful silver rose was accounted for. The only napkins left were the ones for Harry and himself. Two swans, one scarlet and one emerald.

They were lucky their wedding was at Christmastime, else they probably would have been chided by Mother for the color scheme.

What could he say, they had house pride until the end.

“What are you humming?”

Draco jumped at the sudden noise, before softening as he recognized who the voice belonged to. (They had both been getting better at not jumping at sudden noises, or Draco at least was getting better at not immediately jumping into defense.)

“Hmm?” he said, turning towards Harry. “I hadn’t realized I was.”

Harry shook his head and laughed, moving from the doorframe to the seat beside his fiancé. He took in the spread of floral napkins, grinning with pride. “You can almost smell them.”

“Oh, shove it. They still look like  _ napkins _ , it’s not  _ that _ real.”

“Says the man who proposed to me with enchant--”

Draco tsked, “Enchanted origami, yes, at the same time you proposed to me with  _ regular _ origami.” He snickered. “I still can’t believe Momma would help you with that and not tell me.”

A blush spread across Harry’s face. “Yeah, well, she wanted it to be a surprise, too.”

“I suppose so.” Draco idly smoothed the red napkin in front of him, perking at a sudden idea. “Why don’t you help me with these last two, then? You did make a swan before, after all.”

Harry’s eyes widened, turning to saucers. “But… are you sure? I don’t want to ruin anything, I’m not particularly dexterous.”

“Nonsense. Here, you can do mine.”

Harry’s saucers were suddenly replaced with dinner plates.

“I insist!”

With some further prodding, soon they were folding the napkins together, and Draco hummed again.

Harry looked at his handiwork, impressed that it looked even slightly as good as it did. It still paled in comparison to Draco’s, he thought, but it looked mostly like it was supposed to.

“Ah,” he started, turning to Draco. “I realized what song you’re humming.”

“Hm? Have you now?”

“Yeah.” He grinned and slung his arm around Draco’s shoulders, nuzzling his cheek. “It’s Bloom. The first song we ever danced to.”

Draco turned and kissed him, smiling all the while. When he pulled away, his smile only widened. “I suppose it is.”


End file.
